Guardian Outcasts
by elementalwinddragon
Summary: three outcasts, two think they are real outcasts, and one knows that she is a real outcast. But what happens when their village has to depend on them to save them all?


1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Are they the ones?" someone asked, the person was looking into a glass ball staring at three kids.

"Yea, the three disgraceful outcasts." someone scoffed. A thud was heard and a body fell to the floor. The people in the room turned to see the person who had just spoken lying on the ground unconscious.

A man with silver hair stood over the body and glared at the rest, "I hope no one else has anything to say about them." They shook their heads, "Good."

There was a chuckle from the door of the room, "Now Kakashi no need to get overprotective of them."

"Someone has to," Kakashi said glaring at the group, "since hardly anyone cares." He then turned to the man standing in the doorway, "Why did you call us here Hokage?"

The man at the door sighed and went to the desk that the glass ball was sitting on. "This meeting concerns their training."

Somewhere else:

Three people stared at each other standing in a small circle. One scowling at them, one grinning, and the last one was carrying books and had a sad look on their face. They kept staring at each other until a leaf fell in the middle of their circle.

Quick as a flash, two started rushing at each other and started fighting. The third one was left out, for about a second. The first two turned on the third and rushed the third.

The third dropped their books to block the oncoming attacks. The first one disappeared and reappeared behind the third, grabbing their arms.

The second raised a fist and went for a punch but the third disappeared and was replaced with a log. The first two looked around trying to find the third.

Then, in a flash, the third appeared out of nowhere and attacked. A punch to the first two missed and landed on the ground, causing a giant crater.

Before the third could attack again someone grabbed them from behind. Looking at the other two, the third saw that they were also being held.

"That's enough you three." one of the adults said.

The first two started trying to get loose, the third would have tried, if they hadn't known the hold would break their arms.

Hokage's Office:

The Hokage sighed looking at the three twelve year olds in front of him. He turned to the only girl who was staring sadly at the wall beside her.

"Sakura, I expected more from you." the said girl laughed a little.

"Well that's a first." Sakura said.

"What?" one of the boys in the room scoffed, "Never in you perfect life has someone expected more from you?"

The girl turned to the boy who was just talking and glared at him. "What would you know about me Uchiha?"

"I know that you never get in trouble, get good grades and have a good life, a.k.a a perfect life." the Uchiha sneered.

The Hokage saw the girl tense up, but also saw her resist her anger. The other boy as grinning at them, waiting for a fight.

"Sasuke, stop trying to anger Sakura," the Hokage said. "And Naruto stop egging them on."

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura looked back but she had a sad expression on her face again. Sasuke turned away, "That genjutsu was stupid by the way."

Both Sakura and the Hokage looked at him weirdly. Sasuke saw this and glared at them, "The genjutsu she used to fool everyone to thinking she made that crater in the gound."

The Hokage stiffened as Sakura's anger rose again. She took a deep breath and smirked, "And they call you a genius."

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto laughed, "Hah, finally someone calls you stupid, Mr. Perfect."

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples. _How are we going to get them to work together._ Then he remembered the meeting from earlier. _Oh yeah, they're probably going to kill me, but here goes._

"You three calm down, I have to tell you something."

Sakura went silent and looked at the Hokage, the other two kept arguing. Sakura scowled at the two, _Why are they so mad at everyone?_

The Hokage sighed again and started to calm the boys down. While the Hokage was doing that, Sakura slipped out of the office unnoticed.

After finally settling the boys down the Hokage looked at them, "Now I have something to tell you three."

Before he could say anything else Naruto cut in, "But there are only two of us here."

The Hokage looked at the empty seat and then around the office, "Naruto, Sasuke, where did Sakura go?"

The boys shrugged, "Don't know and don't care."

The Hokage sighed, "Well I can't tell you without her present, so I want you two to find her and bring her back here."

The boys got up to leave with evil grins on their faces. The old man noticed this and said, "And no fighting until I say so."

The boys glared at the man before exiting the door.

In the village:

Sakura was walking down the street looking at nothing, but scowling at everyone who passed her.

_Stupid boys,_ she thought,_ what do they know about being alone, at least people actually talk to them._

Sakura looked at the faces of the people walking around, they ignored her, no matter what she did. They just kept ignoring her.

_Naruto does everything to get their attention and always succeeds. I do nothing wrong, I'm a great student, excellent kunoichi, but they never even look at me._

She thought about those two boys back in the office and remembered something about Naruto, _He even has the Kyuubi in him, from what my grandmother told me, but they still give him attention._

She then thought about the Uchiha, _So what if he's the last of his clan, so am I, but do I get any acknowledgment, NO!_

She started to run from the village and into the forest near the village. Once she stopped running she was in the middle of the forest. Tears were running down her cheeks when she stopped.

_What did I do to be ignored, what?_ She thought to herself as she fell to the ground.

The Sakura noticed some filled the air making her tense up. She jerked her head around to see what caused the disturbance.

A shape appeared in front of her. The shadow advanced on her making her back up. As the shadow got closer to her, she noticed that it was a huge tiger staring at her.

The tiger looked down at her with kind eyes,_ Wait a second, kind eyes, tigers aren't suppose to have kind eyes._

_Well I'm not a regular tiger._


End file.
